1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various gas turbine engine components, such as turbine blades, can experience platform distress due to high platform metal temperatures and low backside heat transfer. By way of example, platform distress can include creep (or deformation), thermo-mechanical fatigue (TMF), and oxidation in areas that are difficult to cool. Notably, blade platforms oftentimes rely on filmholes that route cooling air to the heated surfaces of the platforms.